In the past, in a manufacturing line of an absorbent article such as a disposable diaper and a sanitary napkin, a composite body of a sheet-like member has been manufactured by a first sheet-like member held on a holding surface of a holding section being delivered from the holding surface and attached to a second sheet-like member.
Here, holding of the first sheet-like member with this holding surface is generally performed using suction force that is generated on the holding surface with suction air from the multiple suction holes that have been formed on the holding surface. Further, these suction holes are in communication with just one suction chamber that has been partitioned and formed inside the holding section, and suction is performed from the suction holes based on a negative pressure state of this suction chamber (refer to PTL 1).